2008-09-20 - A Failed Kidnapping
Coruscant: Vrooshan's OmniEmporium This well-maintained shop rises in an ornamental gold dome set with numerous brilliant white lamps. A plethora of strange goods are arranged across the blue carpeted sales floor on artfully displayed shelves. Near the doors souvenirs and strange luxuries are meant to catch the eye, but as one proceeds deeper into the store they will find any number of practical items for galactic travel in safety and style. At the rear of the store, a series of transparisteel cases housing the more valuable items and several low powered hunting rifles and sporting blasters doubles as a sales counter. The robed figure watches the door and once she sees a particular figure she moves toward the door. Nashtah's voice is heard coming from the dark visage under the hood. "Greetings, I am glad you got my message. We have an opputunity before us to get information on the bounty that is posted.." Vizuun steps into the shop and immediately turns to regard the hunter. "That so? Hows that?" he asks, looking around at some of the other beings in the room and glaring at them long enough to make them turn their eyes in another direction. The hidden huntress steps toward the door and whispers to Vizuun "The senator Meena tillis is one of the ones that suppose to know where those ships might be. I tried bribery and he wasn't the type to accept free credits. So I think we need to give him something more valuable in order for him to divulge the information....his life.." Vizuun shows his sharp black teeth as he grins. "Tills, eh? Ain't gonna be easy. What have you got in mind?" He raises his good hand to tap his finger against the horn extending from his chin. Nashtah looks to the nikto and says "We have a few ways we can do this...you are obviously deadly at close range and I am deadly at a distance. I have already scoped out a nice sniper spot outside here where I can zero in and sniper him and anyone else...I suggest you move up to his location and hidden in the near him with your weapon ready and then I will take a snipe shot at him as my signal and we take him down quickly..as soon as he is out, we rush him off the planet to a better location for questioning.. Nashtah Sing adds "If the plan fails, we split and our identities are still hidden.." She looks to Vizuun and sees if he had a better idea. "I have a ship parked in the lower district, I think we should have more than one option..sneak out and bring your ship over to the spaceport..Comlink on frequency 9999 that your in positon and then I will take my shot...once he is down, we make our way to spaceport as first option and if not we make our way to the lower levels as second and worse case, we abandoned and get out of coruscant..." The Nikto nods. "Sounds good to me. I'll move my ship to the main spaceport and then get in place." He sets his comlink and turns to head out the door. "Make that shot count, Sing. I'll have enough to deal with if he goes down." He then slips outside. Coruscant: Hyperstar Walkway This walkway runs along before the graceful transparisteel facade of the galaxy's largest Spaceport. Towering overhead, and indeed above the surrounding City, the massive structure sends the light of sun or moon back down upon the travelers like a many-faceted crystal. Above, the Landing Pads of the Spaceforth are thrust proudly skyward, creating a sort of canopy for the pedistrians. The traffic about this Sector of the City bustles swiftly through the confusion of glittering towers and domes, but a large approach path is left clear of all air traffic for the larger starships on ascent to the Spaceport. The walkway itself is paved with white stonework, trimmed about with silver settings. Opposite the massive facility there are no hand-rails, and a single stream of slow-moving traffic lingers less than a meter from the drop-off. Most of the traffic here is composed of air taxis, but occassionally a luxury air car hovers for a moment to pick up some important traveler from off-world. Further down along the walkway, the sharp-pointed silver tower of the Bank of Coruscant stands with an entrance at this level. Above its doors, a modified version of the Seal of Republic law proclaims the security of its accounts to rival any across the galaxy. Hangout: This place is well known and easily accessible. Meena Tills pauses, suddenly deciding to go examine items in the market. He stops in a stall where various weapons and armor are sold. Her ignoring of, or not noticing of the others seeming to have worked. Anneke makes her way over towards a bench a ways down the walkway and plops down on it, begining to eat some more. A robed being slips into the walkway, doing its best to stay out of view. Positioning itself near a stall selling combat equipment, it reaches beneath its robes and apparently begins muttering to itself. COMSYS: Vizuun says, "I'm in position. Ready to go when you are." Meena Tills frowns, and says quietly, "Hrm, I'll take the repeater. It looks pretty good." Meena Tills buys 1 Merr Sonn TM7 Repeaters from the market. COMSYS: A female voice says, "Okay, look out for the jedi graham in your location...you should be able to handle him... Meena Tills seems to hear something on his com link, because he suddenly moves toward the corner of the stall, taking up the gun when he does so. The young apprentice rises an eyebrow, "Vizuun." he says, "I hear him." he says and sighs, "Any idea where he is?" he asks to others. COMBAT: Meena Tills wields his Merr Sonn TM7 Repeater. COMBAT: By sheer luck, Cloaked Figure's blaster bolt misses Meena Tills. Meena Tills dodges as a blaster bolt suddenly crackles near him. COMSYS: Meena Tills says, "Emergency, blaster fire in the hyperstar walkway. Reinforcements requested" COMSYS: (all channels) Meena Tills says, "Emergency, blaster fire in the hyperstar walkway. Reinforcement requested." Suddenly a sniper shot flies through the air a barely misses Meena Tillis.. Cursing as he sees the blaster bolt go whizzing by the Mon Cal, Vizuun throws off his cloak and draws his weapon. "Need to have a word with you, Tills!" he growls as he begins forcing his way through the suddenly milling bodies in the walkway. Now that? Anneke hears. Her eyes go wide as she looks up. "Not again!? What the feck. What is wrong with all of you people?" She suddenly stands up, the food forgotten and is running towards the spaceport. Graham stands relatively calm until his face turns worried a moment before the blast goes off. His gaze falling towards the direction. He watches it's intended target escape. The white robed man moves forward now to put himself inbetween the target and the sniper. His hand reaching down to his side where his saber flies into it and it's ignited. COMBAT: Graham ignites his white lightsaber. COMBAT: From Coruscant: Goldheart Thoroughfare, someone fires a blaster bolt at Graham! COMBAT: Graham tries to parry with his white lightsaber, but the blaster bolt hits and seriously wounds him. The young apprentice shakes his head as he notices the Sniper shot he curses under his breath and sighs, he looks at Graham as he is shot, "Damn." he says, he looks at Meena Tills, "The Halcyon Knights will protect you." he says to him. With chaos rapidly ensuing, Vizuun continues to force his way through the crowd toward the Mon Calamari. "C'mon Tills! Make this easy so nobody gets hurt." And then Graham gets shot. So much for nobody getting hurt. Finally breaking free, he bares his teeth in a snarl as he leaps forward and slashes at Meena. COMBAT: Meena Tills tries to dodge, but Vizuun's Modified Pale Crysblade hits and shreds Meena Tills. Anneke? Surprise surprise. She's being a coward, and just running away. She doesn't seem likely to stop anytime soon either. Of course, she's probably not the only one either, if the shots didn't panic others too. A small dancing puppet enters the area. Luminous strings guide the object into a floating pirouette. A squeaky voice giggles, "Tee hee! What fun, its been so long since Xust has seen such a lively crowd." Meena Tills has already started to dash out of the stall, making his way for a crowded area where he can dodge in and out among them toward the train station, when Vizuun approaches. The slashing attack of Vizuun's crysblade pierces a vulnerable spot in his armor, and a splash of dark Mon Calamari blood makes it obvious that he has connected. But Meena Tills doesn't wait to talk. He leaps backward around the stall away from Vizuun, even as he opens fire with his repeater at Vizuun at point blank range, though it's clear he's trying to give himself a covering fire more than aim at particular body parts. It's a hard dance, moving backward in a sidling sort of way while using a gun, but ... well, it's clear he remembers something from Mon Calamari boot camp, ever so long ago. COMBAT: Meena Tills fires his Merr Sonn TM7 Repeater at Vizuun! COMBAT: Vizuun dodges Meena Tills's blaster bolt. Graham is in time to stop the intended target but only barely. He swings his saber with a flick of his wrist, but is too slow to deflect the shot, and is hit. It luckily could be worse. "Get to the retreat." the knight calls out, but it's to late for a clean get away. He moves swiftly to the new threat swinging his saber around at him. COMBAT: Graham swings his white lightsaber at Vizuun! COMBAT: Vizuun successfully blocks Graham's white lightsaber with his Modified Pale Crysblade. COMBAT: From Coruscant: Goldheart Thoroughfare, someone fires a blaster bolt at Meena Tills! COMBAT: Meena Tills tries to dodge, but Cloaked Figure's blaster bolt hits and lightly wounds him. The young apprentice shakes his head as he notices Graham Fighting with Vizuun, "You again." he says and reaches to the force and grabs him from the neck, "Graham, now is your chance." he says to him loudly... COMBAT: Erdal begins to choke Vizuun. COMBAT: Vizuun begins to choke, but resumes breathing with a gasp. Dodging the fleeing Tills' shot, Vizuun growls loudly. "Don't run, pal. It won't work!" He takes a step, meaning to chase the Mon Cal but is distracted by the white lightsaber that flashes in his direction. Twisting, he brings his weapon up just in time to knock the humming white blade away. "Jedi!" he shouts, spitting raining from his mouth. It seems Tills is forgotten for the moment as the Nikto turns his full attention on Graham. "This is gonna be --URK!" he begins to choke but somehow manages to gulp down some air and break free of the invisible grip on his throat. "Nice try, Jedi!" he says as he brings his blade up and slashes at Graham. COMBAT: You attack Graham with your Modified Pale Crysblade! COMBAT: Graham tries to parry with his white lightsaber, but Vizuun's Modified Pale Crysblade seriously wounds him. The squeaky voice wails, "Oh, no! Olmee thinks that Meena Tills is getting hurt bad! Come back Stella, you'd better not get involved!" The dancing puppet promptly folds up into a bundle and flies back into the hand of the puppet master. Xust slips the Stella Tari puppet into one of his trench coat's interior pockets. The fuzzy red puppet on his left hand moans, "Meena Tills isn't going to be happy. Olmee isn't happy either, he sees one of those laser rods. But who should Xust punish? Hmmm" The red puppet taps the underside of its 'chin', "I know! We should let Meena Tills decide!" Xust nods mutely and reaches into his trenchcoat--- and out comes a long green tube with a mask affixed to one end. The mask is the likeness of none other than Meena Tills. COMBAT: Xust puts away his Princess Tari Puppet. COMBAT: Xust wields his Meena Tills Puppet. Fiero seems slightly taken aback by the lightsabers flashing, the improvised puppet show and some strange Nikto psychopath who carved a new gill on a prominent Calamari politician. In fact, he has been hiding behind a pillar for sometime, but watching the goings on with interest. Then, his attention turns on the Red Guard using the strange motion at the knifeplayer. "What the hells." Meena Tills follows through on the plan he's clearly already formed and dashes, dodging left and right north through the busiest part of the market, taking advantage of Vizuun's being engaged by others to disengage himself. He disappears north into the train station. Meena Tills descends along the wide bridge to the north. Graham is blocked the saber hissing in it's attempt. The knight's not swift enough in his attempt to counter, and is sliced another good blow to the side. He winces gasping slightly. "Get out of here!" he says not even bothering to look where there target is. He only glances side ways to see the escaping target before the knight jumps high flipping backwards from the man moving towards the same way as there target. COMBAT: From Coruscant: Goldheart Thoroughfare, someone fires a blaster bolt at Graham! COMSYS: A female voice says, "time to leave. Army will be on us soon" COMBAT: Graham deflects the blaster bolt back into Coruscant: Goldheart Thoroughfare, wounding Cloaked Figure. COMSYS: (all channels) A male voice says, "Assassination attempt, Hyperstar Walkway and nearby area. All Guard units, respond with contingency plan allpha" The apprentice hmms and notices Tills is running away, he chases him to protect him, he looks around, "Go Graham." he says loudly. Vizuun raises his blade for another strike at Graham, but the Jedi leaps away before he can do anything. He takes a step, meaning to give chase when his comlink chirps on. "Ah great...Time for plan b..." he grumbles as he hears the message. He turns to flee back towards the spaceport. Apparently no one here is going to stop him. Anneke continues to slip through the crowds, having a lot less luck than Meena did. Of course, she's heading towards the spaceport. So finally, she tries to just slip to the side... trying to hide. Xust stuffs the tube back into his trench coat. The red puppet moans, "Aww. They ran away." The echoes sadly, "Open fire " The Arcona shakes his head and walks toward the nearby spaceport. Nashtah Sing looks at a rodian next her as she casually walks along side a crowd of people on the far west end of the hyperstar. There are some speeders and swoops passing by and the small crowd Nashtah is with stops allows those vehicles to pass before crossing over into the Hyperstar district.. Graham moving swiftly towards the exit when another bolt comes towards the knight this time he twists his saber in time, deflecting the bolt as he makes the exit and moves back towards the train station. Fiero looks to his hands and grumbles, "See, if I had a frigging knife, I could've helped stop that psychopath..." Obviously, this is not aimed to anyone but himself, and so he looks around. The young apprentice notices Vizuun is making a run for it, he rises his fist towards him to choke him, he hmms and uses the force to choke him... COMBAT: Erdal begins to choke Vizuun. COMBAT: Vizuun chokes. Asphyxiating spasms mildly wounds him, destroying Vizuun's . Nashtah casually moves closer to the center of the hyperstar where the commotion seems to be. She looks over to the north and sport Graham about to leave and then looks over to the east and spots Erdal. She titls her head curiously and moves to a merchant stall shaking her head "Hmmm, always excitement when I come on coruscant.." She picks up something from a merchant stand.. Vizuun stumbles in his attempt to flee as he suddenly begins to choke again. Fighting his way through the feeling, he breaks free of the invisible grip once again. He turns long enough to locate and point to Erdal with his blade. "You again, runt? Next time I see you, you die." He turns again and continues to dash through the crowd. Live to fight another day and all that jizz. Coruscant: Public Spaceport This massive Spaceport rises gracefully over the highest of this Sector of the City's shimmering towers and sweeping bridges. A slender, airy construction of silver framework set everywhere with transparisteel walls rises floor for floor above and behind the skyward-thrust cluster of heavy landing pads. Within this structure sentients from all over the galaxy bustle about with droids in tow, some making travel arrangements and some mucking their way through the crowded customs departments staffed by the pale-faced bereaucrats of Coruscant's Court system. The landing pads have been artfully designed and constructed of nearly white concrete, rimmed about with polished silver durasteel. The landing pads vary greatly from one to the next in size, but all share a common shape. Circular, they would be domes but for their flat tops. Each landing pad is supported from beneath by heavy foundations that eventually come together as they descend deeper into the City, and each is joined to the others by a complex series of open-air bridges. You board Renegade. Obi-Wan follows Vizuun into his ship, stealthily slipping by security. Once inside the cockpit, however, he has no room to hide. He stands in the entryway, hands on his hips, dirty coat on his shoulders. Hightailing it to the spaceport, Vizuun runs on the assumption that Coruscant's police forces will be hot on his tail. He'd left his ship unlocked, so getting on board was no problem. Rushing into the cockpit, he gets ready to get in the pilot's chair and blast off the planet. Its then that he notices the man standing in the entryway. "What the bloody hell are you doing here?!" he growls, raising his weapon. "You picked the wrong ship to stow away in, fool!" he snarls as he strikes out with the weapon he still holds. COMBAT: You attack Obi-Wan Kenobi with your Modified Pale Crysblade! COMBAT: Obi-Wan Kenobi ignites his blue lightsaber and tries to parry! COMBAT: Obi-Wan Kenobi parries with his blue lightsaber.. A flash of blue, and the crysblade's path is halted. The two blades remain locked, since Kenobi does not attempt to push it way. His saber whines under the pressure. "Rumor is," he begins, "that you've been to Vanix II, Alderaan, and Nar Shaddaa. And that shortly after, things tend to explode." COMSYS: (single channel) A male voice says, "Vizuun, so much for amnesty for your past crimes. I plan on setting a bounty for you high enough to seriously inconvenience you." If Nikto could sweat, it would be beading on Vizuun's forehead right now under the strain of trying to push the Jedi's blade away. "Thats the rumor, is it? Well, I wouldn't listen to close to rumors, eh?" His eyes flicker from side to side, checking to see what room is available to move. "Besides, I ain't been to Alderaan in months." That said, he steps back, yanking his blade away from the lightsaber and then striking low at the Jedi. COMBAT: Obi-Wan Kenobi parries with his blue lightsaber. Obi-Wan Kenobi ripostes and grievously wounds Vizuun. COMSYS: (all channels) A calm male voice says, "speaker, this is Organa. Please identify yourself." Kenobi swiftly brings up his lightsaber, but feints a parry! Instead, he ducks under Vizuun and jabs his lightsaber towards the Nikto's leg! A moment later, he brings the lightsaber up again, towards the pilot's hand! COMBAT: Obi-Wan Kenobi swings his blue lightsaber at Vizuun's arms! COMSYS: Nashtah Sing says, "Who is this? I would refrain from making accusations against me..." COMBAT: Vizuun tries to parry with his Modified Pale Crysblade, but Obi-Wan Kenobi's blue lightsaber hits and mauls his hand, disarming him, destroying Vizuun's Fingerless Flight Gloves. COMSYS: Nashtah Sing says, "IF you have questions about contracts out on your person, senator. I suggest talking to the guild directly...though I will point out, that the galaxy has many many guilds out there." COMSYS: Nashtah Sing says, "Senator, I find it quite interesting with all the possible individuals in this galaxy, you would choose to call out my name in whatever you have going on with you...or was I just the first in a long list of individuals you will be making accuations and threats too?" Vizuun screams as his other hand, the only hand he has left after the incident on Ord Mantell, is taken off by the lightsaber. In shock, he stares down at the hand(still holding the hilt of the blade) lying on the floor of the cockpit. It doesn't seem to register but after a moment he staggers back against the controls; accidently activating the ship and causing it to begin to lift off from the tarmac. The move also knocks a thermal detonator loose from its place on his belt. The tiny device drops to the floor at the Nikto's feet. Snarling, he uses his foot to activate the detonator. "Guess we both die today, Jedi..." COMSYS: (single channel) A male voice says, "I understand that you may have attempted to hurt Chairman Tills. What is going on?" "You damned fool," Obi-Wan says, irritated. His hand reaches out towards the blade, and severed hand, lifting them both with the Force. "I cannot believe you--" he pauses as the ship lifts off, taking a hard angle, causing him to slide down the hallway and the detonator to follow him. As the tables, and ship, turn his expression goes wild. Not being able to hold onto the wall, for fear of losing the hand and his lightsaber, he jabs his energy weapon into the wall to slow his descent! The blast door to the cockpit shuts as an emergency light sounds. A grim smile slowly makes his way across Vizuun's face as he watches Kenobi's reaction. "Nice knowin ya, Jedi." he calls out as Obi-Wan loses his balance and the door cuts them both off from each other. Unfortunately, the detonator is still in the room with the Nikto. Using his feet, he opens a storage hatch in the far wall(which isn't terribly far from the pilot's chair or very sturdy) and kicks the detonator inside. Shutting the door, he uses his mostly-healed stump, his forearms and even his chin to manipulate the controls and direct the ship up towards the planet's atmosphere. As an afterthought, he slaps the switch to open the ship's cargo bay doors. The ship heads upwards and the doors open, spilling the bay's contents out onto one of Coruscant's spaceports. For a few moments, it almost seems as if nothing is out of the ordinary. Then the explosion comes. Fire and smoke billow from the open cargo doors as well as other parts of the ship, but somehow the freighter continues its climb. Category:September 2008 RP Logs